Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TMNT) are one of Cartoon All-Stars's friends who have a major role with him in the Cartoon/TMNT Saga, they are also brothers to Mewtwo, who had been learning ninja lessons with them and their farther/sensei, Master Splinter. They first appeared in Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, when they help rescue Ash Ketchum's aunt April O'Neil, news reporter of Channel 6, from the unknown Foot Clan and Bowser's agents, Joker and Harley Quinn, and later, along with Alvin, Pooh, Ash, Mewtwo and the rest of their cartoon characters, confront and battle the Shredder, who would later become their ultimate foe, they soon defeated him and he fell to his death in a form of a garbage truck. They returned in Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: The Secret of The Ooze, where they learn the mystery of the Ooze that created them, learning of the ooze was the same one from the TGRI company, soon the Heroes and the Turtles battle the remaining Foot Clan ninjas, Joker and Harley Quinn and to their shock and horror, the Shredder, who had survived being crushed from the garbage truck, along with two new mutants, Tokka and Rahzar, soon they defeat the mutants, the Foot and Joker and Harley, and later defeat Shredder once again after he drank some of the ooze to become Super Shredder, but got killed by the falling debris. Alvin, Pooh, Ash, Mewtwo and the rest of their cartoon characters returned to see the Turtles again in Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3, where they journeyed through time to ancient japan to rescue April O'Neil, having been transported to the past by an ancient time scepter, and try to help out the people of the past to stop a war, soon they sort out the situation, rescued April and traveled back to the present. The Turtles then appeared in Cartoon All-Stars Heroes Fantasy Films version of Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures of Space Jam, helping the heroes and Looney Tunes in a game of basketball against the Monstarz, Bowser, his son, Wife and his son's girlfriend, along with Shredder, who survived once again, also with him was his daughter, Karai, soon after the game, they battle Shredder once more until they learn a shocking truth, the Shredder was not a human, but alien squid called Ch'rell who controlled a robot body from the beginning, soon the Shredder was then banished to a frozen astroid. They returned in the final part of the saga, Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures of Turtles Forever, for they confront a different version of the Turtles who came from another universe, thanks to their universe's Shredder and his Technodrome, they soon battle that Shredder along with the return of their Shredder, the Bowser Family and Karai, later Shredder reveals his plan to destroy all ninja turtle live by traveling to "Turtle Prime" and destroy it, soon the Heroes, all twelve versions of the Turtles and Villains battle the Shredder one more time, and then Shredder finally meets his end thanks to the Technodrome's laser beam. soon the Heroes, Villains and both versions of the Turtles return to their rightful universes. Trivia *The TMNT will guest star again in Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves, Super Mario Sunshine, Super Mario Galaxy, Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse, Mickey's House of Villains, Barney Home Video, Plus Many More! *The 2003 cartoon universe version of the TMNT will join the Emerald Searchers in Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures Armada: Hunt for the Chaos Emeralds. Members *Michelangelo *Raphael *Donatello *Leonardo Category:HEROES Category:Animal characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures Series allies Category:Muppet Babies & Rugrats Adventures allies Category:Baby Looney Tunes & All-Stars Stars' Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Turtles Category:Reptiles Category:Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures Team members Category:Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures members Category:Martial Artists Category:Ninjas Category:Sons Category:Orphans Category:Former orphans Category:JUNGLE animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Daughters